oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oryginalne Postacie Wiki:Regulamin
center|300px center|200px 'R E G U L A M I N' 1. Postanowienia ogólne #Zaczynając edytować na wiki akceptujesz warunki naszego regulaminu. #Wymagane jest przeczytanie i przestrzeganie go. #Stosujemy się do zasad regulaminu serwisu wikia oraz netykiety. #Nie przestrzeganie regulaminu kończy się ostrzeżeniem lub banem. #Administracja nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za szkody wyrządzone przez uzyskanie danych osobistych użytkownika. #Artykuły muszą być pisane zgodnie z zasadami poprawnej polszczyzny, a błędy celowe należy ograniczać tak, aby artykuł był możliwy do normalnego przeczytania i zrozumienia. #Zakazane jest tworzenie artykułów''' przesadnie brutalnych. Lecz jeżeli nie są, a czujesz, że młodsi/wrażliwsi użytkownicy mogą się źle czuć czytając go, wstaw ostrzeżenie u góry. 2. Zasady użytkownika i ogólne artykułów #Na Oryginalne Postacie wiki można zamieszczać postacie związane z fanonem czegokolwiek, lub po prostu wymyślone postacie, nie należące do żadnego fandomu. To samo z rysunkami, piosenkami, wierszami oraz opowiadaniami. #Nowe kategorie dodaje administracja. Jeżeli masz pomysł na nową, zgłoś to na tablicy administratora. #Artykuły powinny być pisane zachowując zasady poprawnej pisowni. #Komentarze piszemy tylko na temat danego artykułu/bloga/dyskusji, offtop staramy się ograniczać, jednak nie jest on całkiem zakazany. #Użytkownicy są zobowiązani do szanowania się nawzajem, nie obrażamy innych ani nie przeklinamy (nawet ocenzurowane w rozmowach z innymi są zabronione); #'''Strony zawierające przekleństwa, mocną przemoc bądź inne treści mogące być raniące dla wrażliwych osób, mają mieć ostrzeżenie u góry artykułu. #'Nie obrażamy nikogo, jeżeli chcesz poruszyć w artykule politykę, by dopełnić swoją pracę bądź coś w tym stylu, rób to delikatnie, bez narzucania ani obrażania.' Proszę też trzymać się tematu wiki: Oryginalne twory, nie polityka, opinie, etc., dyskusje są dozwolone, jednak jest to w pewnym sensie offtop. #Treści oraz mocne podteksty seksualne są zakazane. 3. Obrazy #Można dodać max. cztery pliki nie związane z żadnym z artykułów. (np. na profil) #Zakazane jest dodawanie plików o treści pornograficznej, erotycznej albo obraźliwej. #Obowiązkowo trzeba dodać licencję do obrazu. #Zabrania się dodawanie obrazów, które nie mają zostać użyte. #Zabrania się dodawania obrazów, które już kiedyś zostały dodane na wiki. #Obrazy bez licencji i kategorii zostaną usunięte. #Zakazane jest dodawanie obrazów nie wykonanych przez siebie bez pozwolenia autora. 4. Artykuły *'Opowiadania i komiksy (min. 4000 bajtów)' #Każde opowiadanie i komiks musi mieć u góry napisane, od ilu lat jest dozwolone. #Jeżeli opowiadanie jest skończone, a ma poniżej 4000 bajtów, może być umieszczone na wiki, ALE należy zostać umieszczone jako post na Blogu Wiki. (profil > wpisy na blogu) #Opowiadania bez rozdziałów oraz te z krótkimi można dawać do artykułu, jednak jeżeli są one podzielone na wiele rozdziałów, należy dawać link do bezpiecznej '''strony, gdzie można je przeczytać bezpośrednio bez pobierania. #W przypadku długich komiksów mających wiele stron, odradzane jest wstawianie ich wszystkich. Najlepiej założyć bloga, bądź coś w tym stylu, i dać po prostu do niej linka. Trzeba jednak być pewnym, że nie dasz linka do strony "niebezpiecznej"/zawirusowanej. #Komiksy i opowiadania zawierające wulgaryzmy oraz przemoc trzeba oznaczyć jako dla starszych czytelników, a nawet w takich nie wolno przesadzać'! *'Uniwersa/Światy (min. 4000 bajtów)' #Dozwolone jest umieszczanie tutaj tak zwanych Alternatywnych Uniwersów do popularnych gier, komiksów, serialów itd., jeżeli jest to dozwolone. #Uniwersum może być stworzone przez ciebie, lecz jeżeli nie jest, '''musisz' mieć pozwolenie autora. #U góry artykułu o własnym bądź alternatywnym uniwersum powinno się napisać, czy można tworzyć postacie, opowiadania, czy trzeba zapytać o zgodę, czy też jest to całkowicie zabronione. #Trzeba się trzymać powyższej zasady ustalonej przez autora uniwersum. *'Rysunki (Co najmniej 3 aby stworzyć stronę)' #Nie dodajemy obrazów oraz postaci innych użytkowników internetu oraz wiki bez ich zgody. #Obrazy dodajemy jako artykuł na Wikii. #Pliki obraźliwe bądź dozwolone od lat 18 są zakazane. #Prosimy o dodawanie licencji do obrazów. Jak to zrobić jest napisane tutaj. *'Postacie (min. 4000 bajtów)' # W przypadku wymyślonych bogami oraz postaciami bogo-podobnymi należącymi do fandomów, w których rasa tej postaci jest czymś niemożliwym, są nie dozwolone. Tworzenie legendarnych postaci musi być zrobione dokładnie, rozsądnie i bez przesady. #Tworzenie bogów bądź legendarnych postaci do własnych uniwersów jest dozwolone. Wyjątek opisany poniżej. #'Zabronione jest tworzenie Over-Power'ów / tak zwanych Mary Sue.' #'To samo z Anti-Sue. '(Przeciwieństwo Mary Sue, po prostu postać, której nic nie wychodzi, ma same wady, tragiczną przeszłość, zero przyjaciół itd.) #Nie wolno tworzyć postaci z nadmiarami wulgaryzmów "od tak". Mają być ocenzurowane, używane tylko by np. podkreślić czyiś charakter, i prosimy nie przesadzać. *'Rasy (min.4000 bajtów)' #Rasy mogą należeć do użytkowników w pełni, jednak mogą również być tworzone do fandomów. #W przypadku ras pod fandom, nie mogą one być przesadzone, muszą się wpasować do danego uniwersum. #Zaleca się napisanie, czy inni użytkownicy mogą tworzyć swoje postacie pod daną rasę, czy muszą pytać, czy nie mogą w ogóle. *'Galerie (min. 15 obrazów)' #Wszystkie obrazy w galerii muszą być zgodne z regulaminem wiki. #Galerie będące za małe na osobną stronę mogą zostać zrobione w głównym artykule. *'Cytaty (min. 2000 bajtów)' #Przekleństwa w cytatach powinny być ocenzurowane. #Jeżeli zdecydujesz się na niespełnienie powyższego podpunktu, należy dodać na górze artykułu ostrzeżenie. #Cytaty będące za małe na osobną stronę mogą zostać zrobione w głównym artykule. *'Inne (min.3000 bajtów)' #Do tej kategorii dodajemy wszystko inne. Trzeba się trzymać ogólnych zasad tworzenia. 5. Zakazy ogólne #Zakazanie jest nadmierne używanie wulgaryzmów, nawet ocenzurowanych, oraz obrażanie innych. #Zabrania się umieszczania treści pornograficznych. #Zabrania się żebrania o zostanie administratorem, na to trzeba zasłużyć. Możesz raz zapytać się kogoś z wyższą rangą o to, ale jeżeli się nie zgodzi to prosimy nie dyskutować. #Zabrania się reklamowania innych wiki bez woli innych użytkowników. #Zabrania się edytowania cudzych stron i brudnopisów bez zgody autora. #Zakazane jest dodawanie artykułów, które mają mniej, niż wyznaczoną ilość bajtów. Chyba, że jest to brudnopis. #Umieszczanie ozdobnych elementów oraz kodów w artykule nie jest zabronione, chyba, że może ono spowalniać czyjąś pracę komputera, "razić w oczy" bądź uniemożliwiać czytanie. #Nabijanie bajtów i edycji jest zakazane. Wszelkiego rodzaju nabijanie bajtów, w inny sposób niż pisanie, jest zabronione. Każdy ma prawo usunąć komendy, które nie są wyświetlane, a jeżeli po ich usunięciu nie będzie wystarczającej ilości bajtów - administracja ma prawdo je usunąć. 6. Blokady (kary) Wszystkie kary są dopiero stosowane, gdy dany użytkownik nie zastosuje się do upomnienia, wyjątkowo od razu, gdy wykroczenie jest poważne. Długość kary również jest zmienna, od jednego dnia do pełnej blokady. center|300px